Disasters
This is a list of disasters that happened throughout the Club Penguin Shutdown series. In order for an event to count as a disaster, a large group of penguins have to be killed or the event must be significant to the plot of the series. Season 1 Mine Cave-in The Mine Cave-In occurred in The Crack. * Place: Mine Shack * Cause: Lil Jeffy ''crashed into the end of the minecart railway. * S''tatus: ''Finished * ''Deaths: ''16 Tuba Gang members (16 in total) Snow Forts War The Snow Forts War occurred in The Sale. * ''Place: ''Snow Forts * ''Cause: ''A feud with The Cove Crew and RPF. It happened when the Cove Crew Leader tried to sell the Tuba Gang Leader's Mushroom Bags. * ''Status: ''Finished * ''Deaths: ''7 RPF members, 7 Cove Crew members (14 in total) Pizza Parlor Explosion The Pizza Parlor Explosion occurred in The Girl. * ''Place: ''Pizza Parlor * ''Cause: The Cannibal tripped the Pigtailed Girl Penguin, causing her to fall into a puddle of gasoline and drop her lighter. While she burned, the fire traveled through a trail of gas and into the large hot sauce container, after which it eventually exploded. * Status: ''Finished * ''Deaths: ''Pigtailed Girl Penguin (1 in total) Underground Pool Flood The Underground Pool Flood occurred in The Agent. * ''Place: Underground Pool * Cause: ''Agent got Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) and broke open a window, causing the room to flood with sewer water and dead penguins. This also leads up to the creation of the Hybrid Sea Monster. * ''Status: Finished * Deaths: 0 Fall of the Puffle Hotel The Fall of the Puffle Hotel occurred in The Fall and part of The Consequences. Lil_Jeffy and his allies were forced to jump from the top of the hotel into the mall in hopes of landing safely in the mall's fountain. * Cause: ''Because of the abundance of snowballs that broke into the walls of the Puffle Hotel, it became unstable and fell. * ''Status: Finished * Deaths: 7 in total. (The Red Thugs being killed by the Tuba Gang Leader, a member of the Purple Republic and The Strangers crushed by the hotel, and 3 Purple Mutineers falling from impact, with one being smashed by another mutineer). Night Club Gas Explosion The Night Club Gas Explosion occurred in The Leaders. * Cause: ''A generator in the Arcade became unstable and overcharged itself and the "Hit the Target" game. This caused a poisonous gas explosion that killed most of the Gang Leaders. * ''Status: ''Finished * ''Deaths: ''9 (2 because of targets that were part of the Hit the Target game, Viking Leader being killed by falling into his own sword, and 6 from the toxic gas burning their skin). Season 2 Rockhopper's Raid Rockhopper's raid started in The Hunter, and possibly before. * ''Cause: ''Rockhopper is angry about not getting his Mushroom Bags. He may also be mentally unstable, like Agent before he got brain damaged. * ''Status: ''Ongoing * ''Deaths (at the moment): 2 (One being Ninja thrown off the Mountain Top by The Nachos and the other being Nacho Gang Leader being tortured by The Freak). Keep in mind that this is currently ongoing, and changes may occur. Breakdown of Gary's Lab The Breakdown of Gary's Lab occurred in Halloween 2. * Cause: Gary and his assistant were using a reverse teleportation machine to bring a Club Penguin Island penguin to the lab to get directions to Club Penguin Island, but the penguin they extracted was turned into a mutant called Sludge. Sludge went berserk, killed Gary, and attacked his machine, causing the creation of the other two Mutant Penguins (one of them being Gary's assistant named Jerry who was knocked into the machine by Sludge). The mutants abandoned the wrecked lab later and the Hybrid Sea Monster broke in to take Gary's corpse. * Status: Finished * Deaths: 1 Ski Hill Gang War The Ski Hill Gang War occurred in The Gathering. * Cause: ''Boss Lady, Boss Guy, and Guard had Lil_Jeffy up on Ski Hill threatening the Sledder Gang, when many individuals including Businesmoose, The Cannibal, Big Jeff, Scavenger, Agent, Floppy Green Penguin, Orange Puffle, Problem Solver, and 3 Strangers showed up to take Lil_Jeffy for themselves, leading to them all arguing on who would get to take Lil_Jeffy. Boss Lady then triggered a Gang War by telling the Sledder Gang that they could have Lil_Jeffy once they get rid of the newcomers. This caused them all to fight to the death. Big_Jeff got ahold of Lil_Jeffy's sled and slid off with him. * ''Status: Ongoing for now * Deaths: 5 (2 Strangers being stabbed by wooden spears, 2 Sledder Members being killed by Problem Solver's snowballs, and 1 Color Rebel being eaten by the Cannibal.)